Dark Diamond In The Rough
by JealousyGirl101
Summary: ...My name is Soundwave...Please, listen to my story...How I came to be this way...How I encountered the mechs I know...Just...someone, hear my story...please...
1. Log 1: Accident

**~Log 1: Accident~**

My name is Soundwave, Intelligence Officer of the Decepticon cause. This is my story.

I was born in Conax, an abandoned area of Cybertron. My Creator was an archivest named "Tech-Mass", he was a good mech and was kind to me and my Carrier; he had my similar frame but he had no visor and had blue optics. She was an actress named "Shiver"; she wasn't well known, but she was a very good actress, thin and pure white armor also with blue optics. My Creator's boss was not a well liked mech and would make him work late nights and on occasion, into the next morning. My Carrier was a lone actress, meaning that every person who'd hire her would try and brib her in exchange for...something I never heard, but I'm sure it made her mad.

I was a happy sparkling, but I had violet optics. I still remember the accident that made me like this very vividly.

I was just breaking out of sparkling hood and reaching my youngling hood. I was with my Carrier playing outside. My Creator was at work. She was practicing for a small play that she finally managed to get into; wearing an ancient scarf I now know as "Silk" around her neck and various gems on chains around her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. Because she had pure white armor, she was always beautiful in everything she wore to her plays and preformences. She was dancing various movements and I watched in curiosity. The phone rang and she stopped dancing. She walked over to me and kissed my forhead. "I'll be right back."

Her voice...it was so beautiful. She walked inside as I walked around, playing with my small green ball. I wasn't very athletic, but I somehow managed to kick the toy over a fence and into the streets. I knew how to unlock the gate, but I wasn't allowed out. My young naive personality got the best of me and I headed out on the streets to find the toy.

As soon as I walked onto the streets, I saw many mechs, femmes, and young ones looking miserable. I looked around and saw my toy rolling down a hill and I went after it. The hill got steeper and I continued to run after it. When it finally stopped, it was on an unstable ground with rotting bars of iron and steel, waiting to cave in any second. I stepped onto the metal bars and started slowly walking towards the ball. Once I finally got to it, it was too late.

I felt the metal cave in and I feel to the ground. I hit the ground hard as I faded in and out of unconciousness. I saw a grey spec run towards me and slide down to my side. It was a young mech, maybe my age or older. I couldn't hear what he said when darkness overcame me.

The following is a document I found after the accident:

_"Dessignation: Soundwave"_  
_"Gender: Mech"_  
_"Age: 4"_  
_"Optic Color: Violet"_  
_"Creator: Tech-Mass"_  
_"Carrier: Shiver"_  
_"Reason of Attending ER: Fallen through an unstable structure."_  
_"Diagnosis: The damage to Soundwave was minimal, but severe. Patient has been submitted to an overnight saty to watch his condition. He has suffered minimal physical damage, but severe mental damage. He will no longer be able to process emotions and his vocalizer has been damaged beyond repair. There is no telling when or if Soundwave will ever be able to speak or express emotions ever again."_

As far as I knew, my parents were devestated by the news. After the incident, I never felt pain, happiness, fear, nothing. My face was blank and I was homeschooled for sometime. To be honest, now that I look back, I feel nothing but pain of those days. I remembered an argument between my parents after I was brought home.

"We need to move! I refuse to be in a place where our son can be killed just by stepping on the ground!" I heard my Carrier yell, I could tell she had been crying. I heard my Creator moan and speak with sorrow.

"I know, and I agree, but where would we move? We have no credits to afford moving and with our reputations, how can we find good jobs?"  
"It's not our fault our bosses are selfish low lives!"  
"Again, I agree, but who'd believe us? We live in a gang war reigned part of Cybertron, no one would give us a second chance, let alone one...Shiver...The only thing we can do is provide for our son and make sure he lives as much as a normal life as we can give him."

I heard her sigh and I heard her cry again. I didn't think life would be different, nor did I even care. I was wrong...severely wrong.

**~End of Log 1: Accident~**

* * *

**JG: A story I'm also doing on DA, ^^ Review!**


	2. Log 2: Names

**~Log 2: Names~**

It was a few days after the accident and a few months of homeschooling. I was emotionless and blank as usual. My parents didn't care and neither did I. I was around maybe 7 or 6 when the nicknames started. I was sitting out front and watching an education program on a holographic projector for my entertainment whenever my parents were gone; which was the situation now.

As soon as it ended, a news program came on and I knew the images shown. Galvatron, one of Cybertrons most famous gladiators and political speakers. he was no Prime, but he was a fine mech. Standing beside him was his only son, Megatron. (Quick Note: Megatron was his birth name, he changed it when he became a gladiator and finally changed it back when he became the Decepticon leader) I highly admired Megatron, he was a kind and strong mech with his head screwed on right.

I listened closely as Galvatron started talking. "Fellow Cybertronians, I, Galvatron, have finally managed to pass the 'Patriotic Exploration Law'; meaning, that if you sign into the exporation ranks of Cybertron, your families will be taken cared of financially and physically."

If I had emotions, I would be smiling brightly at that moment. This meant so much to thousands of Cybertronians. It was also very dangerous as well, but accidents never happened, so many poor mechs and femmes would no doubt sign up.

At that moment, I heard a snicker in front of me and looked up to see three local...what was that Earth term again? "Bullies".

"So Soundy, enjoying your little show? Must make ya feel really happy huh?"

I wanted so badly to say something, but whenever I did, it just came out in screeches and beeps and clicks...not actual language. I couldn't express my anger towards them, so I just looked back to the news. Then one of them placed their foot on my shoulder and pushed me down to the ground.

"Awww what's the matter? Can't cry to mommy? Can't call help, No One?"

..."No One"...That was the common nickname for me...and it was the one that hurt most of all. It made me feel like I didn't care...or was someone not worth caring for. All I could do was just sit there, emotionless as the one with their foot on my shoulder raised it and was about to kick me and I closed my optics, ready for impact.

The next thing I heard was screeching and yelling. I opened my optics and saw the three being attacked by some kind of flying thing. After a few curses and scratching, they ran off and I saw what had attacked them as it landed on my knee.

They were called Cybirds, the Cybertronian equivalent to Earth's birds. It was small and colored my color scheme. It tilted it's head at me and didn't seem to mind as I sat up and crossed my legs. I raised my hand and started petting the small bird, instead of it trying to attack me, it seemed to like the fact I gave it affection.

When my parents got home, the neighbor told them what had happened. After a lot of considering, they let me keep the Cybrid, I gave a name that I know you humans and Cybertronians should all know by now.

Laserbeak.

**~End of Log 2: Names~**


End file.
